pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters/@comment-35416290-20190307063327/@comment-35416290-20190307204811
Agreed. Just like I wasn't expecting Mayor Humdinger to cross the line and steal all the Halloween treats. Now, no one I know of loves Halloween more than me, so when someone steals Halloween treats before some trick or treaters can get to them, they definetly need to be stopped. In fact, if there should be another Halloween special for the Paw Patrol, Mayor Humdinger should get scared in it. Here's how the plot would go. It's called (you can choose either of them): Pups and the Mayor scare/Pups and the Haunted House/Pups and the Halloween scare All of Adventure Bay is getting ready for Halloween, with the pups pitching in and lending a hand, or paw. The pups are really excited becuase they're helping with the new haunted house. Mr Porter is making some spooky snacks for the trick-or-treaters, Mayor Goodway is supervising, and Captain Turbot and Francois are making the fog. Inside, the pups are all woring their hardest to make the place really scary. Rubble is still a little spooked, seeing as he does believe in ghosts, and Zuma is a bit scared too, since he has a phobia of ghosts. And Tracker, seeing as its his first Adventure Bay Halloween and his very first Halloween, is both excited and scared at the same time. Excited becuase he gets to celebrate Halloween with his friends, and scared since he's afraid of the dark. Rubble and Zuma's fears are shown when Rocky sneaks up from behind and scares all three of them. Ryder just laughs, oulls off the sheet and tells them its just Chase. Meanwhile, Mayor Humdinger and the Kittens have arrived in Adventure Bay, and the mayor is really frustrated that nobody wants to celebrate Halloween in Foggy Bottom. So, Humdinger decides to pull a little Halloween trick. Meanwhile, Mr. Porter is finished with the treats and puts them on a table, when suddenly, as he turns around, he spots a ghost and runs away. Turns out the ghost is Mayor Humdinger, but Mr Porter didn't know becuse of the sheet. The mayor grabs the treats, and heads off. Next, he scares the Turbots, and then Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta. This causes Mayor Goodway to call the Paw Patrol. Meanwhile, the pups and Ryder are at the lookout, wearing their costumes, with a couple of them excited to start scaring in the haunted house, when Mayor Goodway calls and explains what happened. However, as Ryder says, no ghost is too scary, no pup is too small. And soon, all the pups head to the Lookout, ready for Halloween action. Ryder explains the situation, and has Chase be the first responder. (As Chase would say: Chase is on the spooky case) And so, Ryder and Chase head out to where Mr. Porter, the Turbots, and Mayor Goodway are waiting. When they arrive, Chase launches his spy drone to see if he can find anything. Once the drone launches, Chase searches and finds Mayor Humdinger, rationalizing he was the one behind all this. So, Ryder decides to give the mayor a taste of his own medicine. Soon, all paws are on deck and Ryder explains the plan. They lure Mayor Humdinger inside the haunted house, and scare him. And soon, they put their plan into action. Rocky lays out the treat trail for Mayor Humdinger to follow, Chase watches from both the cameras inside the house and his drone, and the other pups handle the rest. Soon, Mayor Humdinger follows the trail to the front door of the haunted house, and cautiously enters. Once he's inside, the door closes behind him and locks, and the fun begins. Around every twist and every turn, Mayor Humdinger finds another spooky surprise. And when he finally exits, he's trembling and notices Mayor Goodway and the others standing in front of him. With Mayor Humdinger defeated, and with his Halloween tricks foiled, Mayor Goodway thanks Ryder and the pups for saving Halloween for all of Adventure Bay. Ryder thanks her, and tells her if she ever has a ghost problem again, she just has to boo for help. Chase soon notices that Rubble and Zuma are missing. They look around, and suddenly, two pup sized ghosts pop out and scare them all. When they reveal themselves, all they can say is (either) trick-or-treat/Happy Halloween. Everyone laughs as the episode ends. So, what do you think?